PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian, dan yang lainnya menonton PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010. Ditulis untuk mengenang FIFA World Cup 2010. Warning: AU. Setting tidak sesuai dengan aslinya.
1. Chapter 1:Tertular Semangat PIPAH

Yosh! Masih dengan Yuki di fandom Kuroshitsuji!

Kali ini Yuki bikin fanfic dalam rangka mengenang kembali FIFA World Cup 2010 yang penuh dengan kenangan indah di mana tiap malam Yuki dan Rin bergadang sambil jerit-jerit gaje dan ber-fangirl-ing-ria di depan TiVi waktu meliah adegan oh-so-gay-and-oh-so-sweet moment *plak*

Semoga dengan FanFic ini, para penghuni fandom Kuroshitsuji menjadi bahagia~ *hah!*

Ya sudah, dari pada Yuki ngomong sendiri, lebih baik mulai saja fanficnya!

* * *

**Title: **_PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010__  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010 _© 2010 by Schneeglocke

_Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler _© Yana Toboso (Kalau Kuroshitsuji punya saya, Ciel bakal aku bikin suka cross-dress)

**Warning: **_AU, Setting tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, OOC akut, FF pendek, pengubahan lirik lagu, plesetan nama artis, humor garing di sana-sini, jika dibaca dengan berlebihan bisa menyebabkan batal puasa, dan sarat bumbu-bumbu kenistaan dan ke-lebay-an racikan author bego nan idiot.

* * *

_

**PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010**

**Chapter 1 : Tertular Semangat PIPAH**

* * *

Di suatu pagi di kediaman Earl Phantomhive yang sepi, ada sebuah surat yang turun dari langit.

PLOK!

"Eh?" Finny yang sedang bekerja di taman menyadari suara PLOK! tersebut, maka ia berjalan ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan sebuah surat yang berbau seperti CocaCola(?)

"Ini pasti untuk Tuan Muda!" katanya girang.

Ia segera masuk ke rumah dan menghampiri Sang Earl yang sedang menonton acara gosip di TiVi —yang menayangkan berita tentang artis-artis yang sedang menjadi HOT topic di antara anak-anak remaja seusianya— sambil minum teh. ketika Finny datang, ia segera mengganti acara gosip tersebut dengan acara berita pagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada surat untuk Tuan Muda!"

"Ha? Surat? Berikan!"

Finny memberikan surat itu kepada Ciel. Sang Earl membuka amplop itu, isinya adalah 2 buah tiket untuk menonton FINAL PIPAH JAGAD RAYA CUP 2010.

"Hah? Tiket apaan nih?"

"Masa Tuan Muda nggak tahu?" tanya Finny dengan mata bersinar.

Ciel hanya menatap bocah itu.

"Itu loh... Pertandingan sepak bola antar negara yang KEREN BANGET!"

"Hm...?"

Ciel memasukkan tiket itu kembali ke amplopnya dan meletakkannya di atas TiVi.

"Kenapa? Apa Tuan Muda nggak tertarik?"

"Ngapain!"

"HA!" Finny syok berat sampai spot jantung. "ITU KAN EVENT AKBAR YANG HANYA DIADAKAN 4 TAHUN SEKALI, TUAN MUDA! ITU KEREN BANGET!"

"Oya? Akan kutonton kalau begitu."

"Baguslah! Dengan begitu, Tuan Muda bisa mendukung Inggris!"

"Inggris ikut berpartisipasi?" tanya Ciel, kali ini matanya yang bersinar. Finny mengangguk. "Baiklah! AYO NONTON PIPAH JAGAD RAYA CUP 2010~!"

Dalam hatinya, Finny membatin, ini si Tuan Muda nggak pernah nonton acara berita olah raga ya? Koran bagian olah raga nggak pernah dibaca ya! Kekurangan informasi banget, loe!

"Sebastian, ayo pergi!" Ajak Ciel dengan penuh semangat juang '45(?).

"Iya, baiklah, Tuan Muda," Sebastian mah nurut aja, secara dia cuman butler gitu loh.

"Ayo beli barang-barang PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010!"

"Iya..."

"Jangan lupa beli CD sontreknya yah, itu loh, yang judulnya "Wakakaka" yang nyanyi siapa itu? Sakirah?"

"Iya, Sakirah."

"Dia pasti keturunan Jawa!" Ciel langsung mengasumsikan yang bukan-bukan.

"Iya iya"

"Nah ayo pergi sekarang!"

Merekapun berangkat. Sesampainya di toko, Ciel langsung memborong perlengkapan suporter PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010 untuk mendukung Inggris. Secara diam-diam, Sebastian juga membeli barang-barang untuk mendukung tim kesayangannya. Tim manakah yang menjadi favorit Sebastian dalam PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010? Itu adalah... Ups, ntar spoiler ding! Nantikan saja di chapter berikutnya!

Sesampainya di rumah, Ciel langsung menyetel CD Wakakaka yang barusan ia beli. Seluruh penghuni rumah langsung duduk manis di depan tivi untuk menyanyi dan menari bersama.

_

* * *

Stamina-mina ee'_

_Wakakaka ee'_

_Stamina-mina sarang lebah_

_Ketawa haha_

_Stamina-mina ee'_

_Wakakaka ee'_

_Stamina-mina sarang lebah_

_KOS DIS IS APRIKAAAAAAAH~! (kah... kah... kah... kah...)

* * *

_

Ketika bagian "We're all Africa" Ciel mulai sewot.

"SOTOY BANGET SIH LO, SAKIRAH! GUE INI INGGRIS, BUKAN AFRIKA! SOTOY AJA NYANYI LO! EMANG ELO AFRIKA APE! GUE YAKIN 100% KALO LO ITU BUKAN ORANG AFRIKA! JANGAN SOTOY LO!" Ciel mulai nggak nyantai.

"Santai, Tuan Muda..." Finny menenangkan.

"ABIS TU ORANG SOTOY BANGET! PAKE BILANG 'WE'RE ALL AFRICA' SEGALA!"

Semuanya terdiam dan membiarkan sang Earl mengamuk.

Setelah selesai mengamuk, sang Earl meminta butlernya untuk mendata semua pemain yang ikut berpartisipasi. Yah, karena Sebastian itu hanya butler biasa, jadi ia memerlukan cukup banyak waktu untuk mengorek informasi tersebut.

"Hoi, Seb! Lama amat!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, permintaan Tuan Muda sulit sih..."

"Apanya yang sulit? Gue kan cuma minta data sejarah 32 timnas plus semua pemain, pelatih, wasit, dan lapangan!"

"..."

Mana ada orang—atau dalam kasus ini, iblis—yang bisa mengumpulkan data sebanyak itu dalam waktu 5 menit? Plis deeeeeeeh!

"Ya udah! Mana sini daftarnya?" tanya Ciel sewot.

Sebastian hanya memberikan daftar itu tanpa protes.

Ciel langsung membuka daftar itu pada bagian tim Inggris. Matanya terbelalak saat membacanya.

"Apaan nih? Nama kok kaya gini!"

"?" Sebastian mendekat untuk melihat.

"Frank LEMPER, Wayne REUNI, Steven JERAT!" Ciel membacanya sambil berteriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan (lebay deh lu, El!). "Nama pelatihnya juga! Fabio APE LO! Songong banget namanya!"

Sebastian cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gue liat daftar tim lain aja deh, dari pada setres," Ciel membuka halaman tim Belahan Dada, um... maksud saya Belanda.

"APA PULA INI! Nama pemainnya lebih aneh dari nama pemain tim Inggris!"

"Ada apa lagi memangnya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian yang memang nggak hafal nama pemain tim Belahan Dada, maaf, Belanda.

"Mark van Commel, Dirk Koit, Weseh Slayer, Maarten SukaTelenBerak!" Ciel histeris. "Ada yang sodaraan sama penyanyi dangdut pula!"

"Hah? Siapa, Tuan Muda?"

"Robin van Persik!"

Sebastian hanya bisa bertampang "WTF".

"Kalo Arjen Robben Onsu pasti pelawak!" Ciel ngaco. Sebastian "WTF" lagi.

"Giovanni van Brongkos? Kaya nama makanan aja euy! Ups... gue lagi puasa!"

Sebastian langsung berpikir, _"Kalo elo kaya gini mulu, pasti puasa lo batal deh!"_

"Nama pelatihnya tambah aneh, Berat van Marukwek, pasti orangnya rakus!" Lagi-lagi Ciel langsung berasumsi yang bukan-bukan.

"_Gue sumpahin puasa lo batal!"_ Sebastian berkata dalam hati dengan tampang yang masih WTF.

"Ayo kita lompat ke halaman tim lainnya!"

Ciel membalolak-balik halaman sampai menemukan tim Spanyol a.k.a Spain alias **S**(e)(r)**P**(i)(h)**A**(n)**IN**(g)(u)(s). Maksa banget ya?

"Jahh apaan nih! Andres Idihnista? Pasti kalo ngegol bakal disoraki 'IDIHNISTA! EMANG NISTA!' sama pendukungnya!" Ciel ngaco.

"_Elo yang nista!"_ pikir Sebastian yang masih WTF.

"Cesc Tabunggas, Gerard Piquet!" Ciel heran, tapi ia terus membaca. "David Gilla pasti kabur dari RSJ. Kasihan si Nyeker Kegillas! Udah nggak pake alas kaki, kegilas pula!"

"_Fitnah lebih kejam dari pada tidak memfitnah lho__," _kata Sebastian dalam hati.

"Carles Tuyol? Oy, Seb! Tuyol itu yang main sinetron _Tuyol dan Mbak Yol_ itu ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Mungkin?" jawab Sebastian pendek, dalam hati ia berkata, _"Fitnah lebih kejam dari pada fitnes juga loh!"_

"Terus... Apa Xavi Verah dan Xabi Berah itu saudara Sapi Perah?" Ciel bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin," Sebastian menjawab lagi.

"Vicente del Bosgue itu pasti pelatih yang dihormati,"

"Mungkin...?"

"Kalau Fernando Toples, eh Torres itu yang 'Torres Torres Torres! Torres Cheese Cracker!' itu ya?" Ciel ngaco. "Ugh.. gue jadi laper!"

"_Tuh kan, udah mau batal tuh puasa!"_lagi-lagi, Sebastian berkata dalam hati.

Ciel membolak-balik halaman sampai menemukan timnas Uruguay.

"Huh! Tim yang nggak beres! Nama pelatihnya aja Oscar Takberez!"

"_Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan loh"_ Sebastian berkata dalam hati lagi. Nah, itu baru benar!

"Diego Forholland? Pengkhianat bangsa(t)!"

"_Fitnah lagi... Puasa woy! Puasa!"_

"Luis Suatrez pasti kabur dari RSJ juga tuh, kaya David Gilla,"

"_Fitnah lagi kan? Bentar lagi batal tuh puasa!"_Sebastian terus nyerocol di dalam hatinya.

"Diego Peres? Suka nyuci baju ya?"

Ciel pun melanjutGAN membolak-balik halaman. Akhirnya ia tiba di timnas paling nista sejagad, tim **JER**itan **MAN**dul alias Jerman!

"Nama kaptennya aneh banget, Phillips Lahmpu," kata Ciel. "Lukas Dodolski, Thomas Muelles, Miroslav Kloset, Tim Weseh, BUTT, Manu'el Nyiur, Holger Bathtuber! Ini timnas apa WC umum?"

Jawaban yang benar adalah... JENG JENG! **WC UMUM!**

"Yang ini namanya nista semua! Arne Freedick, Per Motherf***er, Mesum Usil, Stefan Kissing, sama Mario Gemez! Idih!"

Sebastian cuman bisa masang muka WTP. Bukan Winnie The Pooh, melainkan What The PIIIIIP!

"Yang ini namanya nggak normal! Sammy Kedirah, Toni Kurus, Kacau, sama... Bastian SOANG SUTEGAR!"

"Um... Tuan Muda, FYI, 'Soang' itu nama panggilannya, soalnya kalau nyetak gol, dia suka menyoang-nyoang alias niruin soang." Sebastian memberi tahu—bukan tempe—dan Ciel pun langsung ber-OH-ria.

"Nama pelatihnya JoACHIM—!" Ciel bersin, "—Luwe," kruyuuk~ perut Ciel berbunyi, rupanya ia ikutan luwe alias lapar juga.

"GUE LAPER! GUE MAU ES KRIM!" raung Ciel.

"_Tuh kan batal beneran!"_ Sebastian kembali nyerocos.

"Kagak jadi ah, ntar puasa gue batal tuuh~"

Ciel membuka-buka halaman lain, ia pun menemukan serentetan nama-nama pesepak bola lain yang super aneh, nista, kocak, dan gaje. Contohnya adalah Kristiano Ronaldikin dari Portugal, Rikardus Ngakak dari Brasil, Lionel Tessi dan Ganjenlo Diduain dari Argentina, Didier Grobag dan Arthur Bokong dari Pantai Gadung(an), maaf, Pantai Gading, dan masih banyak nama-nama lain yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan di sini.

"Oya, Tuan Muda, dua hari lagi akan diadakan pertandingan Amerika Serikat melawan Inggris. Apa Anda mau menontonnya?"

"USUK! Nonton dong! Gue bakal jagoin tanah air gue!" Ciel menggebu-gebu, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hm.. kalo gitu gue jagoin Amerika," gumam Sebastian.

"OH!" Ciel menengok. "Elo jagoin Amerika? Oke! Kita taruhan! Kalo gue, eh, Inggris menang, elo musti masakin masakan mewah buat sarapan! Kalo elo eh, Amerika menang, lo boleh deh, masakin gue opor ayam buat sarapan! Deal?"

"Kalau seri?"

"Kalo seri, elo musti masakin dua-duanya buat gue! Puas lo? Hahaha!"

"KAGAK!" dalam hati, Sebastian berkata, _"MBAHMU! Kalo kaya gitu mah sama aja elo yang untung!"_

"Ya udah, kalo seri gue nggak makan, tapi minum makanan bergizi!"

"Dan bikin sendiri,"

"Oke! DEAL?"

"DEAL!"

Dan merekapun bersalaman dalam damai.

**~TO BE CONTINUED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER~**

* * *

**A/N:**

Kayaknya judul chapter sama ceritanya agak-agak nggak sinkron deh... tapi nggak apa-apa lah! Ini settingnya bulan Agustus-September, biar si Ciel bisa ikutan puasa kaya kita-kita (maaf banget nggak pakai setting yang sebenarnya! *sujud*). Maaf pendek dan kurang kocak, chapter 2 bakalan lebih kocak dari ini kok! Tunggu update-nya ya! ;D

Jangan lupa review ya! Salam nista~!


	2. Chapter 2: Amerika Serikat vs Inggris

Yo! Masih dengan Yuki di fandom Kuroshitsuji! Rin sedang sibuk dengan fanficnya sendiri—di fandom Hentailia, ah maksud Yuki, Hetalia—, jadi dia tidak ada seluk-beluknya dengan fanfic ini.

Di chapter ini, kalian—para pembaca—diajak untuk mengenang kembali pertandingan Amerika Serikat melawan Inggris di FIFA World Cup 2010 kemarin. Maaf banget kalo chapter ini garing banget! m(_ _)m *sujud*

Oya, kalau ada usulan plesetan nama pemain bola yang bisa membuat saya ngakak guing-bantal, nanti bakalan saya masukin ke chapter berikutnya! (Contoh author krisis plesetan nama orang dan humor)

Yaah akhir kata, selamat membaca dan semoga ngakak!

**Title: **PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010

**Disclaimer:**

_PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010 punya sayah eh, Schneeglocke._

_Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso-sensei. (Kalau Kuroshitsuji punya saya, Ciel pasti bakal senista yang ada di fanfic ini)_

**Warning:**

_Ekstra crac, AU, OOC akut, garing, gaje, nista, banyak plesetan nama atlet, tidak dianjurkan untuk seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung atau siswa/i yang mau ujian._

**

* * *

**

**PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010**

**Chapter 2: Amerika Serikat vs Inggris**

**

* * *

**

"Hoahm~" Ciel menguap saat sahur.

"Hoahm~" Ciel menguap lagi saat membaca koran.

"Hoahm~" lagi-lagi Ciel menguap. Kali ini saat ia sedang berpakaian.

"Hoahm~" Ciel menguap untuk ketiga kalinya ketika ia menuruni tangga.

Dan...

"~!"

"AH! TIDAK! TUAN MUDA, KEPALA SAYA!" ternyata sang butler dan barang-barang lainnya ikut tersedot masuk ke dalam mulut sang Earl yang menganga lebar saat ia menguap.

"Ha?" mulut Ciel masih terbuka. "Ups, sori!" ia cengengesan.

"_Sora, sori, sora, sori! Dasar Sakirah kedua! Semena-mena ee' sakpenake dhewe! _(1)_" _Sebastian berkata dalam hati.

Ia kesal, tentu saja.

Ciel berjalan ke kebun untuk menghirup udara segar, dan tiba-tiba... JENG JENG! Finny menemukannya!

"Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!"

"Apa? Apa? APA?" Ciel sewot.

BLETAK! Jitakan tampan dari tangan Ciel melayang mengenai kepala Finny.

"TUAN MUDA, cukup SATU kali!" bentak Ciel.

"... Tuan Mudaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"APAAAAAA!"

"Nanti nobar yuk?" Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Bard, dan Maylene tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Finny.

"Nobar?"

"Iya, nonton bareng!" jawab Lizzy.

"Kapan? Di mana? Jam berapa? Dengan siapa? Nonton apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?" Ciel melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan dengan konteks 5W 1H plus-plus.

_BGM: Kangen Band – Yolanda (BGM-nya nggak banget)_

"Nanti malam," jawab Lizzy.

"Di sini," jawab Soma.

"Pukul 18.30 GMT," jawab Agni.

"Dengan kami semua," jawab Bard.

"Menonton pertandingan Amerika Serikat melawan Inggris," jawab Maylene.

"Karena nonton bareng-bareng lebih seru, Tuan Muda!" jawab Finny semangat.

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana!" Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan terakhir.

"Ho ho ho~" Pak Tanaka sukses menutup sesi tanya-jawab 5W 1H plus-plus tersebut.

"Setuju nggak?" tanya Lizzy.

"... Boleh deh," kata Ciel.

"ASIIK!" Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Finny, Brdroy, dan Maylene bersorak-sorak bergembira.

"Seb, jangan lupa makanannya ya!" kata Ciel.

"Kupat tahu dan perkedel kukus 'kan?" Sebastian memastikan.

"Tambah roti keong, ya!" kata Ciel. "Biar gregetnya kerasa."

Greget apaan! Sebastian cengo.

"Yes, my lord."

"Oya, nanti jam dua siang ada pertandingan Jerman lawan Australia lho, Tuan Muda!" Finny memberi tahu.

"Ah, ngapain nonton Jerman! Itu kan tim kesayangannya Sebastian!" Ciel ngeremehin banget tuh!

Author pun ingin mencekik dan memutilasi Ciel, sayangnya tidak bisa.

"_Lihat saja nanti, Jerman pasti menang!"_ kata Sebastian dalam hati.

Setuju, Sebas!

* * *

Pukul 18.05 GMT, setelah buka bersama, Ciel, Sebastian, Soma, Agni, Lizzy, Finny, Bard, dan Maylene sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, menantikan dimulainya pertandingan antara Amerika Serikat melawan Inggris. 8 makhluk gaje itu duduk di depan TV flat 120 inci, gede banget ya?

"Eh, tadi siang pada nonton Jerman lawan Australia nggak?" tanya Soma.

"Nggak! Ngapain nonton? Gue nggak dukung dua-duanya! Lagian gue ketiduran," kata Ciel.

"Weee... tadi keren banget lho!"

"Emang skornya berapa?"

"4:0 coba! Australia digunduli! Ya nggak, Seb?"

Sebastian mengangguk.

"Ha? Masa?"

"Sumvah, ane zuzur."

Tuh kan, Ciel? Makanya, jangan ngeremehin dong!

"Siapa yang ngegol?"

"Dodolski di menit ke-8, Kloset di menit ke-26, Muelles waktu menit ke-68, sama Kacau pas menit ke-70."

Ciel hanya bisa ber-OH-ria sambil bengong.

Di depan mereka sudah ada menu hari ini, kupat tahu, perkedel kukus, roti keong, plus es teh setengah dingin untuk 8 orang. Akhirnya, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 18.30 GMT.

"HEYAAA!" seketika itu juga, Soma, Agni dan Lizzy merobek baju mereka.

Ingat kalimat ini 'kan? _"Di atas langit, masih ada langit."_ Nah, bertarti di dalam baju amsih ada baju, 'kan ya?

"_Astojim..."_ Ciel membatin.

Soma, Agni, dan Lizzy dari tampak depan terlihat seperti pendukung Inggris, tapi... Tampak belakang mereka! Amerika sekali...

"Oy oy! Sebenarnya kalian dukung Inggris atau Amerika!" tanya Ciel

"DUKUNG YANG MENANG!"

GUBRAK!

Yah seketika itu juga muncullah triple baka yang baru.

Pertandingan pun dimulai, saat lagu _"God Save The Queen"_ dikumandangkan, Lizzy dan Ciel ikut bernyanyi dengan semangat. Sedangkan Bard hanya menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya, _"The Star-Spangled Banner"_ di dalam hati.

Sudah sekitar 3 menit mereka hening, tiba-tiba keheningan mereka buyar karena teriakan Soma.

"Bah! Operan bagus, Heskey!" teriak Soma bersemangat.

"Ayo Jerat! Bikin gol!" Ciel ikutan teriak.

Dan pada menit ke empat…

"GOL!" para suporter pun berteriak.

Lizzy, Soma, dan Agni meniup vuvuzela, entah mereka dapat dari mana…

"Woooy! Jangan tiup vuvuzela di sini!" bentak Ciel.

"Lho? Di sini kan nggak ada plang yang tulisannya 'dilarang niup vuvuzela di sini', Ciel..." Lizzy ngeles.

"Sori dori mori deh, El," kata Soma sambil cengengesan.

Ciel sewot.

Selama pertandingan, yang paling banyak bacot adalah Ciel dan Soma, yang lain mah cuma teriak-teriak nggak jelas kaya "ah!" "sial!" "nhh!" "huu!" dan lain sebagainya.

Menjelang menit ke empat puluh…

"UWOH DIPSY!" teriak Bard.

"Jangan masuk plis, jangan masuk plis, jangan masuk plis…" Ciel berdoa.

"Masuk, nggak, masuk, nggak, masuk, nggak.." Soma malah melakukan ramalan bunga dengan menggunakan bunga matahari.

Dan akhirnya…

"GREEN! TANGKAP!"

"JABULAYNI! BERHENTI! SETOP! JANGAN NGGELINDING LAGI, PLIS!"

"MASUK MASUK MASUK MASUK!"

"JANGAN JANGAN JANGAN JANGAN!"

"Masuk, nggak, masuk, nggak, masuk…"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Bard histeris, Sebastian menghela napas lega, Ciel cengo.

"Gol kan?" tanya Soma memastikan. Ia nggak terlalu fokus sama yang tadi karena semua perhatiannya ia curahkan pada bunga matahari.

Bard mengangguk mantap.

"Gol!" teriak para suporter labil. Melihat mereka, Ciel langsung _facepalm_.

"Kiper bodoh!" umpat Ciel.

"Sabar, Tuan Muda," Sebastian yang dari tadi diam—entah karena dia mainan kucing atau ngapain—mencoba menenangkan. Padahal Sebastian senang sekali!

"…" Ciel mencomot roti keongnya.

"Gerakan"GOL GREEN" yang fantastis ya?" tanya Agni.

"Yap, mengalahkan gerakan "GO GREEN" yang sedang dilakukan banyak orang," Soma menimpali.

"Memangnya si Jabulayni benar-benar susah ditangkap ya?" Lizzy penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Soma.

"Ah coba saja kita punya," Finny mengandai-andai.

"El, kamu kan kaya, coba deh beli si Jabulayni!" Soma dengan seenaknya menyuruh Ciel membeli bola legendaries yang sering disalahkan para pemain bola itu.

"MUATA ANDA!" bentak Ciel. "BELI AJA SENDIRI! NTAR GUE BOKEK! MAHAL TAU NGGAK!"

"Tahu… makanya aku suruh kamu yang beli, kamu kan kaya!" Soma menebar senyum tanpa merasa bersalah.

Ciel langsung masang tampang WTF dengan sukses.

"Yah… istirahat pergantian babak…" kata Lizzy kecewa. Ia meminum es tehnya yang sekarang sudah bukan "es teh" lagi.

"Kalo lagi gini enaknya ngapain ya?" Ciel bingung.

"Ngupil!" Soma ngaco.

PLAK!

"Aduuuuh… El! Sakit tahu!"

"Tahu! Makanya jangan banyak cing cong!"

Sepertinya Ciel sudah setres gara-gara obrolan gaje mereka.

"Ah semuanya! Sebentar lagi mulai lho!" Finny member tahu.

"Bagus!" kata Bard.

"Semoga Jerat dan Reuni menambah skor," Ciel berdoa.

"Amin!" kata Agni, salah seorang dari 4 suporter labil.

Yang bukan suporter labil adalah Finny dan Ciel yang mendukung Inggris dan Sebastian dan Bard yang mendukung Amerika Serikat.

Di awal babak kedua, Ciel sudah dibuat sewot.

"Reuni sial! Peluang bagus disia-siakan!"

"Setuju, Tuan Muda!"

"Babak kedua kurang seru ah! Ah bete ah!" Ciel ngambek.

Semuanya cengo melihat sang Earl berlagak seperti seorang bapak-bapak gaje di sebuah sitkom yang ditayangkan oleh sebuah stasiun televisi swasta.

"Apa?"

"Ng… nggak, nggak ada apa-apa,"

"Jaaah apaan tuh! Duet Lemper-Jerat! Hahaha! Kalah loe!" Bard ngakak nista.

"Iya ya, duet Lemper-Jerat nggak meyakinkan! Berkali-kali salah pengertian! Bukan pasangan yang cocok," Lizzy mengiyakan.

"Fabio Ape Lo itu songong-songong bego ya?" Bard mencari pendukung.

"Setuju, bang!" kata Maylene.

Ciel cuma bisa tutup kuping sambil berkata _"Insap bang! Insap! Bulan puasa, bang!"_ di dalam hati.

"Iya lho, Lemper-Jerat tuh kan udah dikunci sama 4 gelandang(an) AS!" Soma ikutan nimbrung.

"Yo'i! Rikardus Klakson, Michael Beratlho, Clint Dipsy, sama London Donovan," Bard mengumbar informasi nggak penting.

"London!" Ciel histeris.

"Iya, namanya memang London. Aneh banget ya, padahal dia orang Amerika!"

"Pengkhianat bangsanya nambah ya Allah…" kata Ciel.

"Ya Allah… ampuni mereka, ya Allah, mereka udah nggak tahan, ya Allah," Soma ngaco.

Obrolan ngaco mereka berhenti sampai di situ karena orang yang mereka obrolin bermain bagus hari itu. Bahkan para suporter labil pun mengakui!

"Wush! Donovan!"

"Peluang tuh! Lumayan kalo masuk, bisa nambah skor."

"Tembak!"

"Yah… nggak ada "GOL GREEN" lagi!"

Bisa-bisa para suporter labil itu nggak labil lagi nih!

Akhirnya pertandingan hari itu berakhir, Lizzy, Soma, dan Agni meniup vuvuzela mereka.

"Yaaay 1:1! Itu artinya kita nggak salah kostum hari ini!" kata Soma.

"Iya juga!" Lizzy terlihat bahagia.

"Sialan seri!"

Sebastian menghela napas lega. _"Itu artinya gue nggak usah masak!" _batinnya.

"Alamat besok gue sahur nggak kenyang dah!" Ciel kecewa berat.

"Mau saya masakkan, Tuan Ciel?" tanya Agni. Ah… Agni memang baik hati dan tidak sombong ya…

"Ah… beneran?"

"Iya, sekalian sahur bareng aku!"

Ciel cengo.

"Ayo bilang "terima kasih" buat Agni!" kata Lizzy sambil tersenyum.

"Er.. Terima kasih," kata Ciel.

Setelah mengucapkan 2 kata itu, dia langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci lidahnya sambil ngempit termometer di keteknya untuk tahu berapa suhu badannya sampai-sampai ia bilang "terima kasih" (plis deh ah Ciel, elo lebay banget!).

"Oya, pertandingan berikutnya mana lawan mana?" rupanya Lizzy sudah tidak sabar menantikan pertandingan berikutnya.

"Besok ada pertandingan Belanda melawan Denmark ini, jam 11.30 GMT, live dari Soccer City, Johannesburg," jawab Soma yang rupanya membawa contekan jadwal pertandingan.

"Oh… Oke! Besok pada mau nonton nggak?"

"Tergantung sih,"

"Tergantung! Mati dong!"

"Bukan tergantung yang itu…"

"Oh... terus? Nonton nggak?"

"Kayaknya sih nonton, tapi tunggu si Ciel balik dulu deh,"

"Kenapa nunggu dia?"

"Karena dia tokoh utamanya, kan ya?"

"Benar juga,"

"Apa kok nama gue disebut-sebut!" Ciel muncul tiba-tiba.

"Besok mau nonton bola nggak?"

"Mana lawan mana?"

"Belanda lawan Denmark."

"Bah! Apaan tuh! Belanda lawan Denmark! Ogah ah gua nontonnya! Jelek semua!"

Author ingin menginjak-injak tubuh Ciel tetapi tidak bisa.

"Kalo Jepang lawan Kamerun? Jam dua siang."

"Kagak. Jam dua tuh jam tidur siang gue, kalo mau nonton ya silakan nonton sendiri,"

"Oke deeh!"

"Kapan Inggris main lagi?"

"Tanggal 18, jam dua siang, nonton nggak?"

"Nonton deh..." kata Ciel yang sedikit kecewa. _"Padahal maunya tidur..."_ begitu batinnya.

"Sebelum itu ada pertandingan Jerman lawan Serbia jam 11.30! Nonton deh!"

"Oke!"

"Jagoin mana lu, El?"

"Gue jagoin Serbia,"

Soma ngakak, Sebastian menahan tawanya.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak! Nggak apa-apa!" Soma masih ngakak.

"Lihat aja besok! Serbia menang!"

"Taruhan yo!"

"Ayo!"

**~TO BE CONTINUED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ~**

**

* * *

**

(1) Untuk yang tidak mengerti bahasa Jawa, "sakpenake dhewe" itu sama artinya dengan seenaknya sendiri.

* * *

**Author's Theme**: K'Naan – Wavin' Flag, Shakira – Waka Waka.

2 lagu yang mengingatkanku pada kenangan-kenangan indah saat World Cup ;A;

**Author's ****Note**: Hiyaaa! Gaje ya? Garing ya? Humornya kurang ya? Nggak sesuai harapan kalian ya? Maafkan saya! Saya memang makhluk yang tidak bertanggung jawab! *sujud*

1000 kali maaf, soalnya saya ketiduran dan nggak nonton pertandingan Jerman lawan Australia dan Amerika Serikat lawan Inggris, jadi media yang saya gunakan untuk referensi hanya ingatan teman-teman dan koran! Kalau pakai pengalaman pribadi pasti lebih berasa nyata kan ya? Oya kalau ada yang nggak akurat (terutama untuk pertandingan Jerman lawan Australia), mohon dimaafkan ya, koran saya hilang! Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! *lebay*

Saya minta maaf karena kata-kata para review-er yang baik selalu membekas di hati saya, jadi tolong maafkan saya ya, mbak-mbak review-er yang cantik atau mas-mas review-er yang ganteng!

Review? Jangan lupa! Fave? Dinanti! Flame? Demi apa, jangan sampai!


	3. Chapter 3: BALKAN!

Halo semua! Lagi-lagi dengan Yuki di fandom Kuroshitsuji! Yuki masih ditinggal Rin merantau ke fandom Hetalia... *sob*

Di chapter ini, kalian diajak untuk mengenang kembali pertandingan Jerman melawan Serbia di FIFA World Cup 2010 kemarin. Di chapter ini yang banyak bacot adalah Ciel dan Soma! Oya, nama pemain Serbia tidak kami plesetkan, karena kami malas mikir nama. *plaked* Maaf ya kalau chapter ini garing!

Oya, kalau ada usulan plesetan nama pemain bola yang bisa membuat saya ngakak guing-bantal, nanti bakalan saya masukin ke chapter berikutnya! (Contoh author krisis plesetan nama orang dan humor)

Yaah akhir kata, selamat membaca dan semoga ngakak!

—

**Title: **PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010

**Disclaimer:**

PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010 punya sayah eh, Schneeglocke. Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso-sensei. (Kalau Kuroshitsuji punya saya, Sebastian bakalan punya mata warna merah muda *geplaked*). Eurovision, Milan Stankovic, Safura, Lena Meyer-Landrut, lagu-lagu mereka, dan semua orang yang ikut masuk dalam fic ini dengan sengaja maupun tidak sengaja juga bukan punya saya. Saya bukan siapa-siapa. Saya hanya seorang bocah.

**Warning:**

Ekstra crack, AU, OOC akut, garing, gaje, nista, banyak plesetan nama atlet, dapat menyebabkan depresi, tidak menyebabkan serangan jantung, demam berdarah, cacar air, dan atau penyakit menular lainnya.

* * *

PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010

Chapter 3 : BALKAN!

* * *

"Balkan! Balkan! Ovo je Balkan, come on!"

Hari masih pagi, tetapi Ciel sudah mendendangkan lagu Ovo Je Balkan yang dinyanyikan oleh Milan Stankovic—penyanyi asal Serbia—saat ia mengikuti Eurovision Song Contest 2010.

"Ciel! Ngapain kamu nyanyi lagu dangdut Serbia itu!" Soma yang baru bangun langsung sewot denger Ciel nyanyi _Ovo Je Balkan_.

"Ah elo! Lagu ini bagus tau! Lo aja yang gak ngerti seni!"

"Jelek yaaa! Bagusan lagunya Safura! Itu lho, yang Drip Drop!"

"Itu juga bagus sih," Ciel menyetujui.

"Favorit gue tuh, El!" Soma langsung nari-nari gaje kaya yang di video clip. Lihat saja video clip-nya! Saya rekomendasikan! Oke, OOT.

"Ah, favorit gue lagunya Stankovic kok!" kata Ciel tak acuh.

"Kalau si Sebastian apa ya lagu favoritnya?"

"Ah, paling juga lagunya si Lena."

Lho kok malah ngomongin _Eurovision Song Contest_ sih? Maaf OOT, tapi masih nyambung sedikit kan?

"Ah semoga ntar gue nggak ketiduran deh waktu Inggris main!"

"Amin."

"Tapi tidur kan ibadah."

"Ya elo maunya ngapain? Tidur apa nonton? Rugi lho nggak nonton!"

"Gue dilema, bro!"

Sebastian yang lagi bersih-bersih pakai kemoceng pribadinya yang berwarna merah jambu ngakak tertahan mendengar percakapan Ciel dan Soma.

"Pagi!" Elizabeth alias Lizzy keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi!" Soma menyahut.

Ciel masih menyiulkan Ovo Je Balkan, semangat sekali dia, mungkin karena hari ini timnas Serbia akan menantang timnas Jerman.

Kita skip saja bagian ini untuk mempersingkat cerita, oke?

Siangnya, pukul 11.25, mereka sudah bersiap. Ciel dengan PDnya menggunakan kaos bertulisan "GO SERBIA".

"El, kalo Jerman menang elo musti manggil gue kakak. Okeh?"

Ciel menelan ludah, tapi ia berpikir, _"Ah kalo cuma manggil kakak mah gampang! Tapi masalahnya gue nggak sudi ngelakuinnya! Gimana nih!"_

"Kagak bakalan! Serbia tuh pasti menang deh, percaya ama gue!" akhirnya Ciel angkat bicara.

"Pede amat lo!"

"Kalo Serbia menang, elo musti sungkem sama Sebastian!"

"OH-EM-JI! WE-TE-EF! EF-TE-WE! OH JAMES!" Soma berteriak. James? Siapa itu James! "JELEK BANGET HUKUMANNYA! NGGAK KEREN SAMA SEKALI!"

"Cuma sekali kok! Tenang saja!"

"TENANG DARI KUTUB UTARA! Gue takut tau kalo ternyata dengkulnya Sebastian tuh panuan…" Soma berbisik agar Sebastian tidak mendengarnya.

Gubrak.

"Hm… Kalo masalah panuan atau nggak gue nggak bisa mastiin, soalnya seumur-umur gue belom pernah ngelakuin yang namanya sungkem sama Sebastian."

Di pojok ruangan, rupanya ada om-om gaje yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dan nafsu membunuh ala iblis karena tersinggung dengan masalah lutut dan panu.

"Deal kan taruhannya? DEAL! Nggak ada protes. Titik. Nggak pakai koma!" Ciel segera memvonis mati tanpa mempedulikan jawaban dari Soma.

"Eh! Kok?" Soma siap memprotes.

"Oya, tambahan! Ntar elo musti ekting nangis-nangis sambil sungkem! Ntar bakalan gue abadikan, divideo!"

"Pede banget lo! Liat dulu pertandingannya baru ngomong!"

"Aha! Akan kubuat kau menelan perkataanmu sendiri, Soma!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

Ciel menggeleng, senyum sombong menghiasi wajahnya yang memang wajah orang sombong.

"Dari mana kau dapat rasa percaya diri setinggi langit di atas langit itu!" tanya Soma.

"Dari India!" Ciel menjawab dengan asal-asalan.

"Hei! India itu tanah air beta!" teriak Soma histeris.

"Terserah mau tanah air beta apa beti, gue gak peduli!" bentak Ciel.

Lha?

Ia melanjutkan, "tadi kan gue cuma ngasal jawabnya!"

"Sudah sudah! Sebentar lagi mulai tahu!" potong Lizzy.

"SIAP!" teriak mereka berdua dengan kompak.

Mereka pun duduk dengan khusyuk di depan TV.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, kedua tim berusaha dengan keras. Lini depan Jerman kesulitan menembus pertahanan Serbia yang digalang oleh Nemanja Vidic. Dan akhirnya, pada menit ke-35, sebuah bencana melanda tim Jerman. MIROSLAV KLOSET DIUSIR WAS(H)IT, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Ya, Miro kena kartu kuning kedua karena menekel Dejan Stankovic dari belakang.

"KLOSET!" raung Soma dengan gaya fangirl lebay putus asa.

"HELL YEAH STANKOVIC!" Ciel jingkrak-jingkrak sambil menyanyi Ovo Je Balkan dengan suara sumbang.

Keputusasaan Soma bertambah, dua menit setelah keluarnya Kloset, gawang Jerman yang dikawal Manu'el Nyiur kebobolan si Jabulayni. Krasic membuat umpan silang ke mulut gawang, lantas rekannya, Zigic, menanduk sang Jabulayni ke arah Jovanovic yang kemudian berhasil masuk ke dalam gawang.

"TIDAK! NYIUR! FREEDICK! HUWAAAAA!" Soma nangis guling-guling di depan tivi.

"AHA! OH YEAH! GO MILAN, GO GO MILAN! AUW!" teriak Ciel dengan semangat dengan bergaya ala B*andoniz*r. "Eh… ljubice, ljubice! Praviš mi, ljubice zazubice!"

"JANGAN NYANYI LAGU SIALAN ITU!" teriak Soma frustasi.

"Oh? Nggak boleh? Oke! Kalo gitu kamu juga nggak boleh nyanyi Satellite dan Drip Drop di kamar mandi dan sok-sokan jadi selebritis kamar mandi!"

JLEB! Sebuah tombak menusuk sang author. Ya, benar. Author suka nyanyi-nyanyi Drip Drop di kamar mandi dengan gaya selebritis kamar mandi.

"Ah... Jangan gitu! Jahat amat lu, El! Masa gue gak boleh nyanyi Drip Drop sambil mandi? Kan keren..."

"Keren dari Denmark?" bentak Ciel.

"Memang kau tahu Denmark itu di mana?"

"Di perkebunan sapi! Ingat kan? Memerah susu di malam hari!"

"Hah! Ngaco! Yang memerah susu malam hari itu kan di iklan!"

"Ah! Es-we-te!"

"HUWAAAAA! KENAPA NGGAK GOL BUNUH DIRI AJA SIH, SERBIA!" Soma kembali nangis guling-guling di karpet.

"Gol bunuh diri? Emang Denmark?"

"Ada apa sih antara kau dan Denmark? Perasaan dari tadi kau nyebut-nyebut Denmark terus..."

"Itu rahasia, antara aku dan Denmark."

Padahal kan nggak ada apa-apa...

Yak, mari kembali ke pertandingan. Kiper Serbia, Vladimir Stojkovic, gagal mengantisipasi tendangan keras dari Sammy Kedirah. Sang Jabulayni membentur mistar gawang. Sayangnya, bola _rebound_ Kedirah yang diteruskan dengan salto Thomas Muelles berhasil dibendung barisan pertahanan Serbia. Kejadian itu membuat Soma memandang lutut Sebastian dan menyiapkan diri untuk sungkem.

Waktu turun minum. Skor bertahan dengan 1:0 untuk Serbia.

"Haha! Gimana?" tanya Ciel dengan sombongnya.

"Masih ada babak kedua..."

Iya Soma, masih ada babak kedua! Jangan patah semangat! Abaikan saja si bangsawan belagu itu!

"Lihat saja di babak kedua, El!"

Walaupun di babak kedua "Der Panzer" bermain dengan lebih agresif, Dodolski tetap tidak bisa menyamakan skor. Der Panzer mendapat kesempatan menyamakan kedudukan melewati tendangan pinalti saat tangan Nemanja Vidic menyentuh sang bola keramat, Jabulayni, di area pinalti. Lukas Dodolski pun ditunjuk sebagai algojo.

"AYO DODOLSKI! BALASKAN DENDAM KLOSET!" Soma menjerit-jerit dengan gaya fangirl kebanyakan browsing gambar Klose x Podolski di internet.

"Sayang sekali, Stojkovic berhasil membaca tendangan Dodolski. Sesuai dengan namanya, dia dodol ya."

Tim Panser yang hanya beranggotakan 10 orang kesulitan mengembangkan permainan mereka. Skor akhir 1:0 untuk Serbia.

"BALKAN! BALKAN! BALKAN! OVO JE BALKAN! COME ON!" teriak Ciel.

"Aku… Aku kalah taruhan? I.. Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

Mungkin kok.

"Wat de pak! Ayem kalah taruhan! Its mas bi ngapusi!" raung Soma, suaranya hampir mirip sama Kaskuser yang gagal pertamax

Saya terjemahkan ya, _"What the f*ck! Aku kalah taruhan! Itu tidak mungkin!"_

"ITU ARTINYA KAU HARUS MAU SUNGKEM SAMA SEBASTIAN! HAHAHAHA!" Ciel ngakak nista.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuu!" Soma nangis lebay.

"Udah ah, gue mau tidur siang, biar nanti nggak ngantuk waktu pertandingan Inggris lawan Aljazair."

"Iya silakan..." Soma masih pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Menurut prediksi saya, hasil pertandingan akan seri, 1:1 atau 0:0." Sebastian tiba-tiba nyerocos.

"SOTOY LO KAYA SAKIRAH!" Ciel mulai nyolot.

"Tapi saya yakin prediksi saya benar."

"Kepedean lo! Lo tu CUPU! Lo tuh cuman pelayan CUPU yang rambutnya belah tengah. CUPU SOK ASIK LO!"

"Apa elo nggak kepedean?" Soma bergumam.

"_JANC*K!" _batin Sebastian.

Karena hal itu, Ciel tidak dibangunkan saat pertandingan Inggris melawan Aljazair. Ia baru bangun ketika para pemain sudah bertukar kaos. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Loh, kok gue nggak dibangunin!" Ciel protes.

"Kamu nggak nyuruh kami bangunin kamu lho, Ciel," jawab Lizzy dengan tampang inosen.

"Kamu nyebelin sih." Soma masih dendam rupanya.

"Saya setuju dengan Nona Elizabeth." Sebastian menjawab dengan senyum.

"AAAAAAH! SIAL!" Ciel berteriak.

"Tapi bersyukurlah kamu nggak nonton, pertandingannya nggak seru." kata Lizzy.

"Emangnya gimana?"

"Pertahanan Aljazair kokoh banget! Reuni dan Jerat gagal ngegol!" Soma ikutan nyerocos.

"Oh.. Lalu?"

"Yah pokoknya Aljazair pertahanannya bagus, Inggris mainnya jelek!"

"Prediksi saya benar, skor akhir 0:0."

"Huh, patah semangat gue ndukung Inggris! Ganti ah!"

"Payah." Gumam Soma.

"Kalian dukung mana aja?" tanya Lizzy.

"Kalau aku sih dukung Jerman, Argentina, Brasil, dan Portugal!" Soma menjawab dengan semangat.

"Sebastian?" Lizzy bertanya lagi.

"Saya mendukung Jerman." Sudah bisa dipastikan, Sebastian mendukung Jerman.

"Ciel?"

"Aku sekarang dukung Spanyol!" jawab Ciel.

"Lizzy sendiri?" tanya Soma.

"Hm... Kalau aku sih dukung Belanda, Spanyol, dan Jerman, hehe."

LI... LIZZY AMPUH!

"_Ternyata Lizzy dukung Jerman!" _Ciel kaget, tapi nggak sampai syok berat dan sport jantung lho...

"Entah kenapa aku jadi kehilangan minat nonton babak penyisihan..." kata Soma tak bersemangat.

"Langsung nonton babak 16 besarnya aja, kan lumayan tuh untuk mempersingkat cerita!" Lizzy mengusulkan.

"Benar juga!" Soma menyetujui.

"Kayaknya 16 besar seru tuh!" kata Ciel.

"Yup! Jadwalnya?" tanya Lizzy.

"Tanggal 26, jam dua siang, tanggal 27, jam 18.30, tanggal 28, jam dua siang, tanggal 28, jam 18.30, tanggal 29, jam dua siang, tanggal 29 jam 18.30, tanggal 30 jam dua siang, tanggal 30, jam 18.30." Soma menyebutkan hari dan jam pertandingan di babak 16 besar. Dia bawa contekan pastinya!

"Oke deeeeh!"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menonton babak penyisihan yang selanjutnya karena mereka pikir dapat mempersingkat cerita dan lebih seru kalau langsung nonton babak 16 besar. Dasar payah... Tapi untuk author banyak untungnya juga sih.

**~TO BE CONTINUED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ~**

* * *

**Author's**** Theme**: Utada Hikaru – Apple And Cinnamon, Milan Stankovic – Ovo Je Balkan.

Lagunya Utada enak banget! Walaupun diulangi berkali-kali tetap nggak bikin bosan!  
Kalau lagunya si Stankovic itu dari Eurovision 2010. Kenapa theme song-nya pakai itu? Karena di chapter ini banyak menyinggung Serbia! Dengerin deh!

**Author****'s Note**:

Hiyaaa! Maaf buat update yang terlambat! Yuki lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan (yang hasilnya—puji Tuhan—bagus! XDD), jadi nggak punya waktu buat nulis! Libur juga baru mulai...

Ah… Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang sudah ter-update!

Jadi ingat waktu Yuki dan Rin ngambek nyanyi Ovo Je Balkan gara-gara Serbia menang dari Jerman! Terus, waktu tahu bahwa Serbia paling bawah di grup D, kami senang sekali dan jadi semangat nyanyi Ovo Je Balkan lagi! Haha! Oke, curcol.

Oya, bagian _"Itu rahasia, antara aku dan Denmark"_ itu saya kutip dari acara TV _"Penguins of Madagascar"_. Skipper berkata demikian. Beneran! Skipper benar-benar berkata demikian! Jika kalian tidak percaya, tonton saya Penguins of Madagascar! Siapa tahu episode itu diulang kembali!

Gaje ya? Garing ya? Humornya kurang ya? Nggak sesuai harapan kalian ya? Maafkan saya! Saya memang makhluk yang tidak bertanggung jawab! *sujud*

Review? Jangan lupa! Fave? Dinanti! Flame? Demi apa, jangan sampai!

* * *

**O m a k e !**

"Ayo, sungkem!" perintah Ciel kepada Soma, menunjuk ke arah dengkul Sebastian.

Sebastian yang sudah didandani—mengenakan peci, kaos oblong, kumis palsu, dan sarung, tentu saja—sudah diperintah untuk duduk di sofa dengan gaya bapak-bapak.

Soma juga sudah didandani, ia mengenakan sarung dan peci, juga membawa obat tetes mata yang mungkin akan diperlukannya bila air matanya tidak keluar.

"Cepat!" bentak Ciel yang membawa hendikem.

"Iya, iya... sabar!" jawab Soma sengit.

Ciel tersenyum puas. Akhirnya "opera sabun made in rumah" itu pun dimulai.

"HUWAAAAAAAA! MBAH SEBBY!" raung Soma.

Air mata palsu dari obat tetes mata mengalir deras ditambah dengan air mata dan ingusnya sendiri. Alhasil, sarung Sebastian jadi penuh dengan air dan cairan lengket berwarna hijau, bahasa kerennya sih "basah kuyup".

Lizzy yang ada di dekat situ meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena terharu melihat "opera sabun made in rumah" itu lho! Dia menangis karena sedang mengiris bawang bombay. Itulah yang disebut "nangis bombay" dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Ciel sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia ngakak guling-guling. Bahkan ia juga menangis!

"SUDAH! CUKUP! WAHAHAHAHA! SUDAH SUDAH! HENTIKAN! AKU UDAH NGGAK TAHAN LAGI! HAHAHAHA OHOK OHOK!" Saking histerisnya, Ciel sampai batuk-batuk saat tertawa. Video dihentikan.

"Puas!" tanya Soma sambil mengusap air mata dan ingusnya yang berceceran di mana-mana di seluruh bagian mukanya.

"SANGAT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ciel masih nggak bisa berhenti ngakak nista. "KALAU DISEBARIN DI INTERNET, UNTUNG GEDE NIH GUE!"

Soma cuma bisa pundung dan meratapi nasibnya. Kasihan sekali kau, Soma...


	4. Chapter 4: His Dreams Come True

Title: His Dream Comes True

Genre: romance. Eh, gak. Kibul ding! Yang bener itu komedi.

Rate: M. Eh, salah… T!

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yth. Yana Toboso-sensei; PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup © Yuki DogolBrothers

Warning: garing gila, gaje, penistaan imej karakter, penistaan imej pemain bola kesayangan Anda dan saya, OOC parah.

Summary: Di saat mimpi Ciel jadi kenyataan, Ciel syok berat sampai kejang-kejang on the spot dan langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit kesayangan Anda yang terdekat. Oke lebay.

A/N: Halo teman-teman di fandom Kuroshitsuji! Masih ingat nggak sama Yuki? Setelah hiatus 1 tahun akhirnya saya update juga yaa *nangis darah* maaf lama! m(_ _)m

Maaf ya kalau nggak sesuai harapan dan garing gila… Berhubung saya sudah jarang nulis lagi dan saya terserang WB, jadi ke-koplak-an saya berkurang dan fanfic ini jadi gargil. Sudahlah, pembaca sekalian saja yang menilai. DOUZOOOO!

* * *

**.  
**

**PIPAH Jagad Raya Cup 2010**

**Chapter 4: His Dream Comes True**

**.**

* * *

"HAH!"

Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyadari bahwa hari telah pagi. Cahaya matahari dengan perlahan menembus tirai jendela kamarnya, memberikan kehangatan samar. Klek! Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ciel menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ternyata Sebastian datang seperti biasanya.

"Tuan Muda? Tumben sudah bangun."

"Cih. Aku mimpi buruk!"

Sebastian mendesah. Ia tak pernah mengira majikannya akan bermimpi buruk saat cuaca sedang cerah seperti ini.

"Aku bermimpi Jerman akan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini." Ciel mulai curcol.

"Loh, bukannya itu bagus, Tuan Muda?" Sebastian tersenyum.

"BAGUS GUNDULMU!" bentak Ciel.

Reflek, Sebastian menyentuh kepalanya. "Tapi saya tidak gundul, Tuan Muda," Sebastian membantah. "Lagipula gungul saya memang bagus."

"Cih kau ini pagi-pagi sudah bikin badmood!" Ciel mulai bercuap-cuap seraya mengambil teh dan korannya.

"CIEL!" Terdengar teriakan dari bawah. Itu sudah pasti Soma.

"APA?" bentak Ciel sewot.

"Kok pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah gitu sih? Nanti kamu nggak tinggi-tinggi lho…"

"Cerewet!" bentak Ciel.

"Ih galak banget… Eh ngomong-ngomong, nanti nonton perebutan juara ketiga nggak?"

"Hm… Iya mungkin?"

"Ah kau ini! Nanti Lizzie mau datang untuk nobar lho! Tadi dia sudah bilang padaku lewat BBM!" Soma menunjukan HP B***kB***y-nya pada Ciel.

"Cupu banget masih pakai B***kB***y!" Ciel tertawa.

"Memangnya kamu nggak pakai B***kB***y? Kamu kan juga punya B***kB***y T***h…"

"Sori, sekarang aku sudah ganti jadi i*****4. Lebih canggih gitu!"

"Tapi kemarin waktu aku BBM kamu masih balas! Berarti kamu nggak ganti! Ayo ngaku!"

"Aku punya dua HP!"

"Em… Bagaimana kalau Tuan Muda dan Tuan Soma sarapan dulu?" tanya Sebastian yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengacaukan debat nggak penting Ciel dan Soma.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

Pagi berganti menjadi siang. Siang pergi berganti dengan sore.

Sore itu saat Sebastian mengantarkan cake pesanan Ciel ke ruang kerjanya, ia sayap-sayap mendengar alunan lagu.

_Ini aneh. Tak biasanya Tuan Muda mendengarkan lagu_... pikir Sebastian. Ia segera membuka pintu ruang kerja tuannya itu.

Terdengar alunan lagu dari grup band "D'Nasib". Hal itu membuat Sebastian mengelus dadanya.

_Astaga Tuan Muda… Tobat!_ itulah ratapan sang butler.

"Tuan Muda, ini cake Anda." Sebastian meletakkan cake itu di atas meja kerja Ciel yang berantakan penuh kertas berserakan.

"Ah ya," kata Ciel datar.

"Em ngomong-ngomong kenapa Tuan Muda mendengarkan lagu ini?"

"…ngaku deh. GUE GALAU, SEB! GUE GALAU! G-A-L-A-U! GALAU! " Ciel meraung.

"Galau kenapa?"

"Masih marah gara-gara Inggris nggak berhasil sampai semifinal ditambah mimpi tadi. Aaaaaa galau aaaa!" Ciel ber-ababil-ria.

"Sabar ya Tuan Muda," Sebastian speechless. Dalam hati ia berkata _'Cih. Dasar ababil! Update status __e__FB__eh__, twtr, plrk, dan BBM sana!'_

"Gimana bisa sabar, Seb? Kalau ntar malem Jerman beneran menang gimana? Kalau gue kalah taruhan lagi gimana?"

"Ya nggak gimana gimana… Malah bagus kan?"

"DASAR BUTLER TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!" Ciel membentak ala sinetron.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sebastian langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Malas juga ia berada satu ruangan dengan ababil yang sedang mendengarkan lagu D'Nasib. Tapi mending D'Nasib sih daripada K****nB**d atau S**2. Dan benar saja, Ciel langsung update status di mana-mana, benar-benar seperti ababil sejati! Tapi yang jelas dia nggak bakalan meng-update statusnya seperti ini, **"aDuWH . . . aQUwh 64LaU nICh ! 6h4ra-ghARa mIMpHi s'M4L3m . . . m4za QuWH mIMpHi J3rm4n J4dI jUAr4 kH3 tHI6h4 P1P4H j464d R4y4 cUP . . . ? uUuWH cDiiih bUNggUdH nICh . . . sMogH4 jJA gHaQ jDii kNY4t4aN eAPh . . . :'( "** oke, itu namanya 4l4y dan Ciel nggak alay. Trims.

Karena terlalu asyik menggalau di dunia maya, Ciel tak menyadari bahwa siang sudah menghilang di balik awan dan berganti dengan sore. Tak lama, sore menghilang bersama turunnya senja. Langit bertambah gelap pertanda sang malam telah hadir.

Ternyata Lizzie juga sudah datang!

"Sebastian~! Ciel di mana?" tanya Lizzie.

"Tuan Muda sedang menggalau di ruangannya, Nona," jawab Sebastian dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Hah? Memangnya dia bisa galau ya?" Lizzie heran.

"Saya juga bingung, Nona." jawab Sebastian seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hihihi sudahlah biarkan dia galau dulu," Lizzie terkikik.

"Loh? Lizzie sudah datang ya? Kok nggak balas BBMku sih?" tanya Soma yang muncul didampingi Agni yang setia.

"Sori, B***kB***y aku mati, jadi nggak bisa bales BBM dulu ehehe…"

"Yasudah nggak apa! Yang penting kita sudah kumpul! Mana ini Ciel? 1 jam lagi pertandingannya mulai lho!"

"Kata Sebby dia di atas," jawab Lizzie. "coba aku mention twitternya ya!"

"Loh? Katamu BBmu mati?"

"Iya, tapi kan aku punya HP 2 kayak Ciel, jadi gak repot kalau yang satunya mati hehe."

"Oh oke deh! Kita tunggu saja jawabannya."

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ciel balas!" pekik Lizzie kegirangan.

"Apa katanya?" Soma ikut girang.

"Oh, kamu sudah datang ya? Baiklah aku turun sekarang." Lizzie membacakan mention dari Ciel dengan mata berbinar.

Dan benar, saat mereka melihat ke arah tangga, sosok mungil sang Earl yang menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu pun terlihat.

"Ciel! Akhirnya kamu turun juga…" Lizzie menangis dengan lebaynya menyaksikan Ciel yang mendatangi mereka.

"Paansiloeeeee…" jawab Ciel tak acuh.

"Nah karena Ciel si pendek sudah datang, mari kita nonton pertandingannya!" teriak Soma semangat. Ia langsung menarik lengan Ciel.

"O-oy! Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ciel yang ditarik-tarik.

"Kita ke halaman!"

"Katanya mau nonton pertandingan perebutan juara ketiga? Kok malah keluar?"

"Kita nonton layar tancep biar tambah mantep!" jawab Soma semangat.

"APA? LAYAR TANCAP?" teriak Ciel. Ia syok, kamera langsung zoom-in 5x. Oke, lebay.

"Bard dan Finny yang menyiapkannya, Tuan Muda," kata Maylene yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Astaga… Kenapa nggak nonton di dalam saja?" Ciel mengelus dadanya.

"Ayolah Ciel, nikmati saja nonton bola pakai layar tancap! Seru lho!" Soma membujuknya.

"Iya deh." Akhirnya sang Earl bersedia mengalah.

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai!

Para penggemar Der Panzer kecewa karena malam itu Kloset, Dodolski, Lahmpu, dan Nyiur tidak bisa ikut bertanding.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru! Tendangan bebas Diego Forholland yang menyamping di sebelah atas kanan gawang tim Jerman membuat Ciel ngamuk.

"KENAPA NGGAK MASUK SIH?" Ciel beneran ngamuk.

"Sabar ya, Ciel. Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada tim Jerman." jawab Lizzie tenang.

Pada menit kesembilan…

"FREEDICK GUNDULMUUUUUH!" Soma heboh.

Tapi sayang, Jablaylani, eh, Jabulani masih membentur gawang.

"Yaaaah…" Lizzie kecewa.

"KENAPA HARUS KENA GAWANG… FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" sekarang giliran Soma yang ngamuk.

"HAHA! MAKAN TUH GUNDUL!" ejek Ciel.

"Lihat saja, nanti pasti tim Jerman yang masukin bola duluan!" Soma ngotot.

Dan memang benar, pada menit kedelapan belas, Thomas Muelles membobol gawang tim paling unyu sejagad raya, UNYUguay, yang dikawal Fernand Mozzarella.

"YEAY ABANG MUELLES!" pekik Lizzie.

"GO JERMAN! GO GO JERMAN! AAWWW!" Soma berteriak dengan semangat.

Hal itu membuat Ciel bete.

"Kapan nih tim Unyuguay ngegol?" bentak Ciel.

"Jangan marah-marah dulu dong! Tunggulah datangnya gol dengan sabar," hibur Soma.

Ciel menunggu dengan (tidak) sabar. Tapi akhirnya gol yang ditunggu-tunggu itu datang juga!

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAL!" kini giliran Ciel yang histeris.

"Si-sial! Dasar Butt!" erang Soma.

Gol pertama tim Uruguay itu dicetak Edinson Dikavani pada menit ke-27. Setelah itu kedudukan masih imbang 1-1 sampai turun minum.

"Semoga di babak kedua ini Jerman nambah gol! AMIN!" kata Soma menggebu-gebu.

"Ooo tidak bisa! Uruguay yang musti nambah gol!" Ciel ngotot.

"Ah, biasanya tim yang dijagoin Ciel kalah sih, jadi aku bisa tenang sekarang." kata Soma santai.

"ENAK SAJA!" bentak Ciel.

"Tapi benar kan?" Soma berkilah.

"…"

"Haha! Mati gaya kau!"

"Cerewet."

"Aduh kalian ini bertengkar terus!" kata Lizzie.

"Ciel sih pakai marah-marah segala! Kan cuma bercanda! Lagipula memang benar kan kalau tim yang dijagoin Ciel itu selalu kalah?" Soma mencari dukungan.

"Hihihi memang benar sih," Elizabeth cekikian.

Jelas saja Ciel langsung manyun seketika itu juga.

Akhirnya istirahat selesai, pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu kembali berlanjut.

Pada menit ke-51, Ciel dibuat gembira berkat aksi Diego Forholland.

"HAHA GOL! MAKAN TUH BOLA, BUTT!" teriak Ciel dengan histerisnya.

"Santai dong, El… Kamu kayak orang kesurupan," tegur Soma.

"Biarin, yang penting hepi."

Tak lama kemudian, Jansen berhasil menyarangkan gol ke gawang Unyuguay.

"ASYIK DEH!" Soma lompat-lompat di depan layar tancap.

"Yuhuuu!" Lizzie ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak. "2 sama, Ciel!"

"Makan tuh skor seri," gumam Sebastian.

Pertandingan berlangsung makin seru walaupun gol tak lagi bersarang di gawang kedua tim. Der Panzer lebih gencar menyerang daripada Unyuguay.

GOL!

Menit kedelapan menuju bubaran, tim Jerman kembali berhasil mencetak gol. Adalah Sammy Kedirah yang mencatatkan namanya di papan skor.

"TANDUKAN BAGUS, KEDIRAH!" teriak Soma yang sedari tadi sibuk berteriak-teriak histeris dari awal pertandingan sampai akhir pertandingan.

"Aye!" Lizzie menyetujui.

"Sialan…" erang Ciel.

Kedua tim terus saling melancarkan tekanan. Tapi sayang, hingga peluit akhir tidak ada gol yang tercipta. Peluang terakhir Uruguay untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kekalahan kandas ketika tendangan bebas Diego Forholland membentur gawang Jerman.

"YAAAH KOK KALAH SIH?" raung Ciel.

"Soalnya kamu yang jagoin sih, makanya kalah…" ejek Soma.

"Itu tandanya mimpi gue jadi kenyataan… TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Ciel meratapi nasib buruknya. Caballyups kaka Ciel, idup itu cucah.

"HORE! Ich liebe Der Panzer!" sorak para pendukung Der Panzer.

* * *

**.**

**~ O M A K E ! ~**

**.**

"Berhubung chapter 4 ini sudah selesai dan tim Jerman mendapatkan juara ke-3, aku mau berpantun ah!" kata Soma dengan semangat.

"Silakan saja," Ciel menimpali dengan kecut.

"Beli makan di angkringan, tak memerlukan banyak biaya. Para pembaca sekalian, nantikan chapter berikutnya ya!" Soma asyik berpantun.

"Oh iya, pembaca! Buat yang punya akun twitter, jangan lupa follow twitter aku ya, (at)ciel_oenjoeh. Mention for follow back. Trims." Ciel mempromosikan twitternya. Jangan difollow ya pembaca, karena akunnya nggak ada.

"Aku juga mau berpantun!" kata Lizzie.

"Apaan?" tanya Ciel cuek.

"Beli makanan bareng kekasih, sebelum pergi sempatkan berkaca. Saya ucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah membaca!" sang Lady tersenyum manis.

"Kok beli makanan lagi?" tanya Ciel.

"Yang nggak bisa bikin pantun diem aja deh." ejek Soma dan Lizzie seraya memasang ''. Ciel cuma bisa manyun.

"TSUZUKU!" Sebastian, Bard, Finny, dan Maylene menutup omake dengan kompak.

**.  
**

**~ S E K I A N D A N T E R I MA K A S I H ! ~**

* * *

**A/N:**

HAI SEMUANYA! KANGEN YA SAMA AKUUUU? *kedip-kedip*

Maaf ya saya menghilang tiba-tiba selama satu tahun. Selama satu tahun ini saya hijrah ke FHI, sibuk ngurusin tugas, PR, dan ulangan di kelas 8 ini, dan asyik fangirling HSJ. Mana koneksi internet di rumah sempet ada trouble lagi... Aduuuh… *curcol* Tapi saya nggak lupa meng-update fic ini kok. Tahun ini saya kelas 9, jadi nggak bisa sering-sering main ke FFn deh, soalnya sudah pasti kelas 9 akan mengurangi kreatifitas gara-gara keseringan latihan ujian. Jadinya nggak bisa sering-sering nulis fanfic lagi deh. Btw, kenapa malah curcol gini? Maaf deh… Pokoknya kalau di fic ini ada yang kurang bilang saja ya, tak usah sungkan! Review ditunggu! :)


End file.
